1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a zoom optical system, an optical apparatus having the same, and a method of manufacturing a zoom optical system.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, zoom optical systems suitable for use in film cameras, digital still cameras, and video cameras have been developed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-201524).
Prior art zoom optical systems have not achieved excellent optical performance.